


Gift of the Magi

by fajrdrako



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: A lethal Christmas present.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Gift of the Magi

Surveillance, on a cold midwinter night.

Cold rain dripped from the bare trees by the street. Their car was parked in an alley from which they could see the house they were watching. As far as they could tell, the international forgers had gone to bed and were sleeping in warm comfort like all sensible people.

"Coffee?" suggested Doyle, pouring from the thermos.

"Had some."

"Tastes worse than it did."

"C'mon, Doyle, that's not possible."

"Really, it does."

"Could use a drop of Cowley's scotch right now."

Doyle grunted and took another sip. "Least it's hot. Think they spotted us?"

"Not a chance. Nobody can see us here."

They lapsed into silence for a bit.

After a while Doyle said, "So what do you want for Christmas, then?"

Bodie grinned.

"No, really. What should I get you?"

"I can tell you what I want, mate. You won't like it.'

"Try me."

"A kiss."

"What?"

"A kiss."

"From who?"

"From you."

"You having me on?"

"No, Ray. Not in slightest." He spoke softly. "Never more serious in my life."

There was a rather tense silence. Bodie forced himself to relax. It was only a conversation, after all.

"A kiss. That's all?"

Bodie didn't answer. He tightened his fingers on the steering wheel, then dropped his hands.

"Well, then," said Doyle, cheerfully enough, "C'mere."

"Ray?"

"C'mere, I can't kiss you if you're over against the window like that."

"Now?"

"It isn't as if I have to go out to the shops and buy it, is it? Yeah, now."

Moving slowly, Bodie shifted closer to the middle of the seat.

"Warn you, I'm lethal," said Doyle. His voice was warm and happy.

"Show me then," said Bodie.

They kissed. At first, just a meeting of lips. Because both men were sensual, experienced, and eager, it soon turned into something much more. Neither knew the other had been wanting this for some time.

After a while they drew apart, breathless. Bodie leaned back by the window by the steering wheel, catching his breath again so he could speak normally. "Lethal," he confirmed.

"Yeah," said Doyle.

There was another silence, this one neither tense nor bored. Two CI5 agents were thinking hard about something that had nothing to do with international forgers, or anything else that Cowley paid them to think about.

Silent darkness continued to happen in the house across the street.

After a while Doyle said, "Bodie?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't asked me what I want for Christmas."

\-- THE END --

**Author's Note:**

> First published December 1998 under the pseudonym Amy A. Morgan. Virtual Pros: The Christmas Edition, Bovinity Press, 1998


End file.
